The Hand
|Тема = DU |Кандзи = ザ・ハンド（手) |Ромадзи = Za Hando |Тип = |Пользователь = Окуясу Ниджимура |Происхождение = (группа) |Сила = B |Скорость = B |Радиус = D |Выносливость = C |Точность = C |Потенциал = C |Манга = |Аниме = |Статы = }} — стенд Окуясу Ниджимуры, показанный в Несокрушимом алмазе. Внешность The Hand имеет гуманоидную форму. Он носит одежду, напоминающую футбольные площадки, с шипами, торчащими из них. На его плечах находится что-то вроде полотенца, с символом "$" на одном конце и символом "¥" на другом - в соответствии с Окуясу, который также носит одежду с символами валюты. На каждой стороне лица стенда есть шоры, закрывающие глаза в форме фары и ограничивающие его зрение, результат собственного импульсивного поведения Окуясу. Правая рука имеет паутиноподобные линии на внутренней стороне вместе с двумя шишками на ладони. Однако эти особенности на правой руке не были показаны до более поздних глав. The Hand, как правило, изображается белым и в синей броне с золотыми украшениями. Способности The Hand - в значительной степени боевой стенд. Как и Crazy Diamond, The Hand - это мощный стенд с коротким диапазоном, который может тягаться с первым, но не такой быстрый. Его уникальная сила стирания пространства делает его теоретически одним из самых сильных Стендов Несокрушимого алмаза, но, как отмечает Джоске, медлительность Окуясу ослабляет его потенциал. Ликвидация Все, к чему прикасается правая ладонь The Hand, когда он совершает смахивающее движение рукой, стирается из этой вселенной, будь то физические материи или само пространство. Подобно Cream, эта способность эффективно удаляет все, что находится на пути стенда, в соответствии с желанием пользователя. Объекты, на которые распространяется способность, выглядят так, как будто чрезвычайно острое лезвие прорезало их. Окуясу также утверждает, что даже он не знает, куда направляются пустые объекты. Всякий раз, когда The Hand что-то стирает, пустое пространство обычно сразу заполняется и "сшивается" соседним пространством и объектами, эффективно удаляя любые следы существования удаленного объекта. Стирание пространства и это любопытное свойство обычно дают ближнебойному стенду существенные возможности дальнего боя, поскольку он может просто убрать пространство между собой и целью, чтобы приблизить их или заставить Окуясу подойти к ним. Окуясу нравится называть эту технику "телепортацией". Тем не менее, это последнее свойство не всегда изображается, поскольку было показано, что The Hand, скользящий по земле, может оставить кратеры. Эта сила имеет несколько недостатков. Поскольку устранение сосредоточено на ладони The Hand, и он должен совершать движение пальцем, можно схватить руку и заблокировать ее, как это сделал Crazy Diamond, и чтобы быстрый стенд, такой как Red Hot Chili Pepper, избежал ее. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Галерея Манга= TheHand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' OkuyasuNijimuraandTheHand.png|First appearance TheHandErasingSpace.png|The Hand's ability: erasing space TheHandWarp.png|The Hand erases space to "teleport" Josuke into range TheHandOkuyasuTeleport1.png|The Hand swipes at an empty space in front of Okuyasu... TheHandOkuyasuTeleport2.png|...and even allows him to 'teleport' TheHandSwipesAtRHCP.png|The Hand attacks Red Hot Chili Pepper TheHandVSChiliPepper.png|The Hand versus RHCP TheHandStompsRHCP.png|Rapidly stomping RHCP TheHandMultipleSwipes.png|Relentlessly attacking RHCP TheHandAttacksRHCP.png|The Hand seemingly kills RHCP RHCPAttacksTheHand.png|The Hand is attacked by RHCP with only its little finger... TheHandArmSevered.png|...and loses its arm Okutasu save Josuke.png|The Hand pulls an air bomb away to save Josuke The Hand erasing AB.png|The Hand erasing the air bomb |-| Аниме= CNBT The Hand.png|The Hand erasing the screen in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Za_hando.jpg|The Hand, along with its master. THE HAND Erasing.png|The Hand erasing space. THE HAND Assault.png|Crazy Diamond stops The Hand's assault. The Hand swipes Koichi over.png|The Hand helps to pull Koichi to safety. RHCP erased in half.png|The Hand erases Red Hot Chili Pepper's lower torso. The Hand's hand sliced off.png|The Hand's arm sliced off by Red Hot Chili Pepper. The Hand attacks Rohan.png|The Hand tries to punch Rohan Kishibe. The Hand swiping the check.png|The Hand swiping the air, moving Shigechi's check closer to itself. The Hand Stats.png|The Hand's stats. HandGreatDays.png|The Hand swiping the screen in the third opening, Great Days. The Hand Key Art.png|Key Art of The Hand |-| Фильм= HandReadyToSwipe.png|The Hand ready to swipe. The Hands hand.png|Closeup of the Hand's palm. TheHandSwiping.png|The Hand about to swipe. The Hand vs CD.png|The Hand attacks Crazy Diamond. Thehandarm.png|Okuyasu explains his stand's ability to Josuke. |-| Игры= TheHand ASB.jpg|The Hand as seen in All Star Battle TheHandEoH.png|The Hand as seen in Eyes of Heaven Интересные факты *В отличие от большинства стендов, которые имеют имя в реальной жизни, имя The Hand не совпадает с названием The Band. Когда написано в катакане, очень похоже на , правда, на バ были "стерты", как и цели The Hand. Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения Категория:Стенды ближней дистанции